


Late night visits

by Bastardrambles



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Molestation, Slight Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastardrambles/pseuds/Bastardrambles
Summary: Just a short late night visit from bruce(It's in first person bc if I'm honest, that's just how it be)
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 16





	Late night visits

You wake up with your face pressed into Bruce's crotch. Its late and you wake up to it, confused.  
You look up to his face, or as much as you can see with a dick pressed to your mouth. Hes panting and breathing heavy, his hips grinding. His eyes are glazed over and hes panting your name over and over, "Jason.... Jay..."  
"Dad..?" You ask, trying to sit up. His hand comes down on your head and pushes you back onto the bed.  
"Shush Jay, just let daddy do this. Please," his voice cracks at the end which leads into a high pitch whine and a soft, "Fuck." He juts his hips deeper against your mouth.  
You stare up at him with your innocent eyes. Slowly, as your brain processes whats going on, your mouth opens and your tongue presses against the buldge in his pants. Sweat and musk. You groan and close your eyes, focusing on the taste more.  
Bruce pants harder, "Good boy. Good angel. Take Daddy's cock."  
This continues for a few more minutes before you feel pressure on your tongue as well as a new taste: cum.


End file.
